Morgan's Guide to Having a Ball (or not)
by xdfxv
Summary: Lissa decides to host a ball to at least try getting Owain on the marriage market, and though he sees it as a nightmare, Morgan, who wants a chance to win him over, sees it as a dream come true! But as the ball gets underway, both of them realize that maybe this isn't their type of thing. Secret Santa gift for SecretSantaAgent12!


**Wooo! Happy Secret Santa, Chase! :D**

 **When I saw the ships you wanted, let me tell you I was super excited. Morgan and Owain are stinking adorable, I just couldn't resist writing these two! I really hope you like this fic, my man, and again, thanks for liking such awesome ships! ^^**

 **Oh, one last thing-I left Morgan's mother and Owain's father up to the reader. I didn't want to accidentally write one of your NoTPs for Robin or Lissa, lol.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem. That honor goes to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

"Are you okay, Owain? You're acting funny."

The way Owain suddenly stiffened gave Morgan the answer before he could say it. The battle with Grima over, her father had readily accepted the role of Exalt Chrom's permanent tactician, and he, along with his family, resided in the palace, along with Chrom and Lissa and their families. Morgan loved the arrangement-getting to live in a fancy castle, knowing her parents were safe and happy-but most of all, she loved getting to be with Owain. He was easily her closest friend not just here, but in the entire world, and they always found time in their day to seek each other out and enjoy each other's company. They would sometimes sneak out to go to festivals in nearby villages, catch a battle in Ferox, but usually they were content just goofing off in the courtyard, as they were doing now.

But once he arrived, Morgan could tell Owain was acting…weird. Not weird like _Owain_ weird, but really off. Distant, pacing to and fro…it was really unusual. And now he stared at her, face contorted in an awkward expression, not looking nearly as confident as he usually did.

"Y-Yes!" He said. "Never fear, fair maiden! All is right, ha ha!"

Morgan sighed. "You do realize forcing the lingo just makes you a worse liar than you already are, right?"

Owain faltered, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry," he said, finally being straight with her. "I just had a talk with my mother today and it…it's made me a bit preoccupied, is all."

"About what?" Morgan cocked her head, touching Owain's arm in concern. "Here, we can sit at the bench over here, you can tell me what's going on."

She led him to the bench, and they both sat down, Morgan sitting forward enough so that her feet could touch the ground. She hated looking short, especially in comparison to the lanky Owain, who was slumped over, but still managed to look taller.

Owain sighed, tapping his fingers on his leg, needing a moment before he could speak. "My mother…she…she wants me to start considering…m-m-" He looked down. "… _marriage_."

"Oh."

Owain looked at her in confusion. "You're not surprised?"

"Well, no offense, but this _is_ Lissa we're talking about. Besides, you're a prince! Princes always court girls and stuff."

"But not _this_ prince!" Owain protested. "I'm not meant for courting, or even this ball…"

Morgan blinked. "A ball? Why do you have a ball with you?"

Owain chuckled and shook his head. "Not a _ball_ , a **ball**! You know, dancing, fancy clothes…that kind of thing. Mother is setting one up in two weeks' time, and she wants me to go. She says it will help me get acquainted with princesses and noblewomen of the realm."

Morgan grinned, clasping her hands together. "Why Owain, that sounds so exciting! You should definitely go!"

"But why? It wouldn't be any fun for me! You know I hate having to act like some stuffy royal! Plus, I don't have anyone there I know!"

Morgan pursed her lips in thought. "Hmm…well, what if I go? We could spend time together!"

Owain sat up, the idea exciting him. "That would be amazing! If you were to go, I wouldn't feel so nervous anymore!" He jumped up, grinning at his best friend. "I don't know what I would do without you! Now, to get Mother to add you to the guest list! A ha, down, sword hand! This is a new battlefield we enter! One...of the dance!" He ran off, back to his old self.

Morgan waited until he was fully out of sight, then clenched her fists together and squealed. Her plan had worked! Unbeknownst to her darling friend, Morgan had already heard talk of a ball going on, and that it was meant to get Owain on the marriage market. From there, Morgan had come up with a plan to get herself into the ball and wow Owain so much that he wouldn't want any other girl there. The poor fool had no idea how she really felt about him…how his smile made her heart race, how his laugh was prettier than any music she had ever heard, how his touch set her on fire inside. It was all super mushy and cheesy, but Morgan didn't care-she loved Owain, and this would be the way to win him over! Nothing could possibly go wrong!

* * *

"For the love of Naga!" Morgan clutched the bedsheets, grateful that a worse phrase hadn't slipped out. She was in her bedroom, on the night of the ball, and suddenly her plan wasn't worth it.

"Hold…still…!" Nah grunted, putting her foot on Morgan's back and pulling the corset strings tight as she could, only making Morgan actually say that worse phrase. "Oh my Gods, _hush_! What if your mom walked by?!"

"She would understand, considering I'm being stuffed into a death trap!"

Nah rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe if someone cut back on the sugary snacks every so often…"

" _ **Never**_!"

"Well, there you go. Besides, I'm done pulling now." Nah tied Morgan's strings and picked the dress for the ball up off the bed. "Everyone knows the human fashion is to wear those things to look skinny."

Morgan groaned, trying to keep her breath under control. "There's a reason I'm not known as Ylisse's most fashionable, you know."

"Do you want to be known as the girl who lost out on the man of her dreams because she couldn't handle a corset?" Nah paused. "Okay, that sounded mean. But really, you gotta look like one of these girls in order to beat them at their own game. They all want a piece of Owain's money and title, they're gonna be bringing it tonight! Arms up."

Morgan lifted her arms as the manakete pulled the dress on her. "I know…Gods, who knew that love was so much work? I bet not even Father had to deal with all this strategy in all his battles combined!"

Nah laughed. "Man, you humans really have weird ways of dealing with love, huh? But don't worry-you can do this." She adjusted the dress and stepped back, looking over her work proudly. "Blue is a nice color on you," she said with a nod. Did you wear this dress before?"

Morgan nodded, looking over the simple, yet formal, blue gown. "At Henry and Olivia's wedding, remember? You think anyone will notice?"

"Nah," Nah said, enjoying the pun her name always provided. "No one should care-it's just a ball. But sit down so I can do your hair, okay?"

Morgan sat down at the vanity, letting Nah start fixing her up. "Hey, Nah? Thanks for all this."

"Of course! You're one of my best friends, and plus you and Owain are soooo cute together! I've wanted to hook you two up from the start!"

Morgan laughed. "If we get married-"

"Uh, when, you mean."

"Pfft, okay. When we get married, you can be my stylist."

"Cool! I would love it!" Nah put the finishing touches on Morgan's hair, a neat little bun to which she tucked in a pink rose. Morgan applied some makeup to her eyes and lips, but other than that, she was ready. She hugged Nah, and thanked her again, before heading out to the ballroom.

Immediately, she was overwhelmed by how many people were there. So many of them, all in such colorful, beautiful clothes too! Every girl was dripping with beautiful accessories-jewelry, tiaras, makeup and hair in the latest fashion…

…suddenly, Morgan felt very plain.

But never mind that! Even without the fancy clothes and expensive getups, she was more than a match for these girls! No way would Owain resist her charms! Of course, she'd actually have to find him, first…

Morgan slipped into the crowd, her height finally useful for once as she made her way past person after person. She couldn't be as fast as she would like, the deathtrap she wore pretty much guaranteed that. But she was luckily able to catch a glimpse of familiar blue hair.

"Lucina! Over here!" The princess turned when she heard her name, smiling as she saw Morgan. Morgan gasped; even Lucina looked elegant tonight. A white gown with gold decals, hair in a braid to her side with pearls interwoven in it, makeup and wearing some sort of sweet perfume…if she looked like that, Morgan could only imagine what Owain looked like tonight.

"Morgan!" Lucina rushed to her best she could in her dress. "You look beautiful! Are you enjoying yourself?"

Morgan giggled, deciding that a lie would be better. "Oh, yes! This ball is beautiful! Um…do you know where Owain is, by any chance? I can't find him…"

"Hm…you know, I think I saw him by the rosebush from Roseanne? You know the one." The song the musicians played now finished, and as people clapped Lucina lowered her voice. "I know my cousin, and this ball is the absolute worst thing for him to be at. Seeing you would really cheer him up." She smiled, before a nervous young man, a noble most likely, asked Lucina for the next dance. She waved at Morgan, mouthing "Good luck!" before walking off.

To see Lucina so happy, getting to dance and not worry about any wars, it warmed Morgan's heart. But she was awfully concerned about Owain…Remembering where Lucina said to find him, she made her way to the large rosebush cut in the shape of a swan-a gift of goodwill from Virion. Sure enough, leaning on the wall next to it, in a sharp yellow suit and looking very uncomfortable, was Owain. Well he looked hot and uncomfortable, but the latter adjective was what made the sight of him not as exciting as Morgan had hoped. "Owain! I finally found you!"

The prince looked up, and to Morgan's immense delight he lit up at the sight of her. "Ah, fair Morgan! Thou art a sight for sore eyes, or any eyes, for that matter." He stood and walked to her. "And how has this fine event been treating you?"

Morgan smiled back at him. So, she was the reason he was happy now, huh? She was totally gonna ride that high all night! "It's good! Better now that I found you, though."

Owain perked up even more hearing that, and looked around. "Perhaps milady would be privy to-"

"Owain!" Both of them turned their attention to Lissa, who was also in yellow, walking with a beautiful girl with coal black hair and a maroon dress with actual diamonds sewn on. Morgan couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous! And apparently, the way she smirked at Morgan, the girl knew it.

"Owain, this is the Princess of Moroña, Princess Augustina."

Augustina extended her hand regally. "And this must be the Prince Owain," she said, her voice dripping with manufactured honey. "Why, I don't believe I've ever met such a handsome prince before."

Owain took her hand and kissed it, and Morgan tried her hardest not to be jealous-it didn't work. Lissa smiled as the two seemingly hit it off. "Say-how about you two dance together next?" Though it sounded like one, it wasn't a question. Owain shot an apologetic glance at Morgan, but still let Augustina onto the dancefloor. Lissa took his place beside the rosebush.

"Ugh! Finally! You know how long it took to find him?" Morgan wasn't sure whether or not Lissa was talking to her or just to herself, but she listened nonetheless. "I swear, that boy inherited his court manners from his father! Luckily I'm here to help with this, or he would never find a girl!"

 _You're looking at one, lady_. Morgan sighed, just kind of standing there awkwardly as the dance progressed. "Oh Gods." Hearing Lissa speak again, Morgan followed her gaze to the dancefloor, where Owain was dancing-well, trying to dance. Poor Augustina kept wincing and saying "ow!" as Owain kept stepping on her feet. He kept trying to smile, but that was his 'Please just kill me now' smile' that Morgan usually saw when he had to fake it for court matters.

Lissa rubbed her temples. "I'm never marrying that one off…"

Fortunately for everyone involved the song ended shortly thereafter. Augustina stormed off best she could with her pained feet, and Owain found Morgan, not even aware his mother was still there. "I need to get out of here!" he said, grabbing Morgan's arm and pulling her with him out of the ballroom and into the garden. Once they got outside he collapsed onto a bench, covering his face with his hands and groaning.

"You are SO lucky you aren't a blue blood!" He told Morgan, moving his hands so that he could look at her. "This ball is worse than all the others! I mean, Mother is actually trying to get me to dance this time, and talk to people-to girls! _Girls_ , Morgan! How do you even talk to these girls?! They've probably never held a sword in their lives, or gone to battle, or anything? What do I have in common with them?! Uuuugggghhh!"

Morgan just listened as Owain ranted, not realizing how much he hated these types of things until now. Once he said his piece he covered his face with his hands again, elbows on this knees. This was as good a time as any to comfort him. Morgan sat down next to him and rubbed his back-totally not in an intimate way! But a comforting one…even if it still made her blush to touch him like that.

"And Augustina!" Owain threw his hands down, but still stayed slumped down. His tone had gone from enraged to embarrassed. "Dancing is supposed to be easy for me! I can master battle stances, but not a simple waltz? Lucina should've been born a boy, she'd make a better prince than I do!"

"Hey!" Morgan crossed her arms, and Owain stared at her. "You make a great prince, okay? You're funny, and brave, and kind, and noble…so what if you don't have great manners? That's just one part of you, you still are amazing!"

Owain sat up a bit. "…you really think so?"

"I know so! I mean-" _I love you, you idiot!_ "-we're practically best friends, aren't we? If I were hating myself like this you would tell me all the great things about me, so I'm returning the favor!"

Owain smiled, if only a bit. "Thank you, Morgan," he said. "I…thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome. But don't do it again, or I'll make you go dance with every girl in there!" They both laughed, and Owain sighed.

"I could use the practice, to be honest. I just…don't get court dances."

Morgan had her next grand scheme. "Hm…maybe I can teach you! I know how to waltz, I can help!"

"You can?" Owain smiled. "Gods, Morgan, what would I do without you?"

"Step on girls' feet, for one," Morgan teased, standing up. "Now, come here." He came to her, and she guided one of his hands onto her waist. Trying to avoid the sparks she felt inside when he held his hand there, she put her hand on his upper arm (it was embarrassing how she couldn't even reach his shoulder) and clasped his other hand. Oh Gods, they were so close now… "Okay, so as the man, you lead, meaning your left foot goes forward, and my right goes back on one. Okay? So bring your foot forward…"

Owain actually managed to do it, though not without stepping on Morgan's feet a few times until he got the hang of it. In a matter of minutes the two were waltzing in the garden, laughing and playfully humming an exaggerated waltz tune as they did so. Morgan looked up into Owain's smiling face, illuminated by the cloudless, starry sky, and felt like she could stay like this forever, just the two of them, dancing and laughing into eternity.

* * *

From inside the palace, two pairs of eyes watched the duo danceand play around.

"So…Morgan, huh?" Lissa thought aloud, though, like his daughter, Robin couldn't tell if she was talking to him.

"Seems like it," the tactician replied anyway, smiling at the sight of how happy his girl was. "Honestly, I'm not surprised. Morgan has been talking about him an awful lot lately-probably more than she means to."

"Oh, really now?" Oops. Probably should've stayed quiet. Lissa was going to get ideas now.

Instead, she turned from the window and smiled at Robin. "You _suuure_ you don't want to come to the ball? It's not over yet, you know…"

Robin shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but I have things I need to do. Watch out for Morgan for me, will you?"

"Oh, of course I will!" Satisfied, Robin nodded and left, and Lissa went back to spying, giggling to herself.

"After all…a mother must always look out for her future daughter-in-law…hee hee~"


End file.
